Harry Potter and the New Beginning
by Iccle Amy
Summary: 7th book fic. When Harry receives a mysterious letter from someone named Rachelle Anne Bleaker, is it mear coincedence that her initials spell RAB? But then ... Bleaker... thats a Death Eater name, isnt it? Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_I own no rights to Harry Potter or any related characters or ideas._

_This story is already fully written so you wont be waiting long for any updates :) xxx_

**Chapter 1**

The clock on the bedside table blinked 23:55.

"Five minutes left." Harry informed the snowy white owl sitting on his otherwise empty desk.

Excitement rose through Harry quickly and suddenly. This was it; the time had come at last. He looked around his room, checking for about the hundredth time that day if he'd forgotten anything. Apart from a small pile of carefully selected items placed neatly at the foot of his bed, Harry's room was so perfectly neat that it would have passed an inspection by his Aunt Petunia. It was odd to see the smallest bedroom of number four Privet Drive looking so immaculate; Harry usually had a rather odd collection of both Muggle and Magical items strewn randomly all over it.

As the clock changed to 23:56 Harry took out a piece of parchment and quill from his desk drawer; after all the Dursleys (although rather regretfully) had provided a roof over his head for nearly sixteen years, they were at the very least due a letter from Harry explaining his disappearance. Harry began to write.

_'If you are wondering where I am; I've gone to live my own life. I won't be returning, there are things I have to do that you will never understand. _

_Thanks for every thing_

_Harry'_

He'd been contemplating whether or not to actually thank them, but he supposed the thanks really was more for Aunt Petunia than Uncle Vernon or Dudley. After all, it was only Aunt Petunia who truly knew what having him living with them for most of his life had actually done for him. If they hadn't let him live there, if they'd thrown one-year-old Harry into an orphanage just as Uncle Vernon desperately wanted to; he knew he'd probably be dead by now. He left the letter on his desk, placed his quill back in the drawer and turned to look at the clock once more. 23:59.

Hedwig hooted as she glanced out of the window.

"Sshh!" Harry silenced her, afraid of the Dursleys waking.

Harry's glance followed Hedwig's out of the window, he almost leapt with joy when he saw three shadows flying in mid-air slowly approaching his window.

"Three?" Harry thought bemused. "Who's the third?"

His question was soon answered when Ron and Hermione tumbled off their broomsticks rather unceremoniously and their secret companion dismounted his broom with dignity and ease.

"Happy Birthday Harry" whispered Remus Lupin.

"Yeah, Happy Birthday Mate." Ron agreed.

Hermione just smiled, evidently shaken by the flight, she wasn't exactly the greatest of flyers.

Harry urged them to hurry up as they separated Harry's rather small collection of items and attached them magically to the four broomsticks. Harry thought it was truly amazing to be able to perform magic outside of Hogwarts without consequences. It wasn't long before they were ready Harry and Hermione made a few last checks just to make sure that nothing would fall out of its magical ties and Harry performed one last check of his room, just to make sure he wasn't forgetting anything that could be in anyway helpful.

"Ready?" Lupin asked once they'd all mounted their brooms.

The three nodded. Harry kicked off from his bedroom floor and flew out of the window. He hovered outside the window with Hedwig's empty cage and a few more of his belongings placed in his old school bag apparently floating below his broom defying all the laws of gravity. He beckoned Hedwig out of his room and waved his wand to close his bedroom window. He'd never return to Privet Drive again, there were far more important things to do now than live as a Muggle with his Aunt and Uncle. Hedwig with her amazing sense of direction leading the way, Harry followed, the other three close behind.

"Where are we going?" Ron bellowed through the wind.

Harry thought the answer was obvious, couldn't believe Ron didn't know. Hedwig made a sudden jolt heading further up towards the heavens, Harry gave his Firebolt a forceful tug upwards and followed suit, the answer to Ron's question would have to wait until they got there.


	2. Chapter 2: The Flight

_I own no rights to Harry Potter or any related characters or ideas._

**hapter 2: The Flight**

They had been following Hedwig for some time, so high up that it even started to make Harry feel queasy; he dreaded to think how Hermione was feeling.

"We'll soon be there though" Harry reassured himself.

Sure enough it wasn't long before Hedwig took a steep dive downwards and the lights below them slowly became larger. Eventually they all realised they were flying low over London.

"Harry, this doesn't seem like a good idea. London isn't safe." Lupin bellowed.

Harry shrugged off the comment, Sirius had given him his house in Grimmauld place, it was covered with protective spells; didn't he have every right to use the Phoenix's Headquarters as home?

The four of them were now so low that, if they bothered to stretch a little bit, their feet would touch the rooftops. Suddenly a dark figure appeared flying their broomstick towards them. Whether friend or foe, the darkness would not allow them to tell. The stranger flew around a bemused Hedwig and pointed their wand at Lupin. Suddenly the swish of a Death Eater cloak was very visible.

"NO!" Harry bellowed, raising his own wand faster than lightning. "EXPELIARMUS!"

The Death Eater's wand went crashing to the ground. The Death Eater stared at Harry for a moment then started to dive to retrieve their wand. Lupin was much too quick for them,

"Stupefy!" Lupin yelled.

The Death Eater tumbled to the ground and out of sight.

"Come On! Quickly!" Lupin urged, wondering if more Death Eaters were lurking around.

They finished their decent and arrived in Grimmauld place, finding Hedwig sitting on the wall that separated number 11 and number 13. As they moved closer number 12 appeared between the two houses; Hedwig gave a hoot of surprise and flew towards Harry. The four of them, and the owl, entered the dark and dingy hall.

"Who was that?" Hermione asked, her voice shaking with shock and fear.

"I don't know, it was too dark to tell." Lupin said, and then he turned to Harry. "Honestly Harry! EXPELIARMUS?" Lupin had raised his voice so much that the portrait of Sirius' mother awoke and started to bellow.

"ARE THERE MUDBLOODS AND TRAITORS IN MY HOUSE AGAIN? I WON'T HAVE IT! FILTH! COMMON BLOOD!"

Their conversation had to end as they struggled to pull the curtain and silence Sirius' mother.

Once the hallway was once again in silence the four of them headed down into the kitchen which Harry was surprised to find empty.

"Where is every ..." Harry broke off midsentence, realising the answer to his question and not believing how stupid he had been. If Snape knew of this place, how on earth could it still be headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix? Instead he changed his question to "Is it safe here?"

"It's a safe as anywhere else is for you Harry, the order have made sure Snape can't utter a word about this place." Lupin took a deep breath and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "But if you carry on using spells like that one out there, you'll never be safe!"

"What's wrong with Expeliarmus? It's served me well it the past!" Harry argued.

"In the past you were a young boy who depended mainly on luck. You admit that yourself. But now the time for depending on luck alone has certainly passed. You MUST learn and above all use attack spells." Lupin's words were wise, but Harry refused to listen.

"I'M NOT A MURDERER!" Harry bellowed. "I will not stoop to their level!"

"At least stun if you aren't prepared to kill." Lupin explained calmly.

Harry knew he'd have no choice but to act on Lupin's advice, but he didn't want to admit it. Death Eaters were trained to attack not to defend; Harry had trained himself to defend and not to attack. It was a habit he'd have to break if he was ever to succeed. He knew loads of stunning spells, he'd learnt as many as he could for the Triwizard Tournament years ago. Yet, with a jolt of realisation, Harry remembered that it was Expeliarmus that he had used in the graveyard when facing death even though he had recently learnt all those stunning spells.

Lupin, now satisfied that Harry, Ron and Hermione were safe, decided to leave. He explained that he had work for the order that needed to be done and assured them that he'd be in touch.

"Lupin, the whole of London will be swarming with Death Eaters now they know Harry's here." Hermione protested. "This place is safe, don't leave yet!"

Despite Hermione's plea Lupin left. He claimed that no Death Eater would have a chance of seeing him if apparated from the top step.

With Lupin now gone, Harry and his two best friends were left all alone. Left to protect each other and do whatever they pleased. Harry was actually pleased at this idea, all his life he'd had grown-ups telling him to sit back and let them take control. Now they were almost classing him as leader, letting him show them the way forward. He wasn't a young boy in need of protection and depending on luck anymore; he'd grown out of that a long time ago. He had to take a step up now, despite the danger all around him. It was his turn to lead and to protect everyone he could.


	3. Chapter 3  Grimmauld Place

_I own no rights to Harry Potter or any related characters or ideas._

**Chapter 3: Number 12 Grimmauld Place**

Hermione didn't want to be left totally alone on their first night at number 12 Grimmauld Place so it was decided that the three of them would sleep on the living room floor. Ron had had rather a large fit of gallantry as they settled down for the night and insisted that Hermione slept on the cushions of the only chair in the room. Hermione placed the cushions on the floor and Ron and Harry set up blankets and pillows by the side of her. The three of them felt secure in each other's presence and were soon fast asleep.

Harry woke earlier than Ron or Hermione the next morning. He headed upstairs, bored of waiting for his friends to wake. He passed his and Ron's old room, and the room Hermione used to share with Ginny and carried on up, going further into the old house than he'd ever gone before. Then he noticed a door with a sign on it that made his heart leap "Sirius Black". He opened the bedroom door and took a look around. He was browsing through his Godfather's possessions when there was a tap on the window. Harry turned to look, his first thought was that it was Hedwig. But walking closer to the window he realised that it certainly wasn't Hedwig, it was an unfamiliar Snowy Owl with slight golden brown tips on all its feathers. It certainly was a magnificent owl. Harry stared out of the window for the owl's owner, but once he was satisfied that there was no one outside, Harry quickly opened the window and let the owl in, closing the window behind him. There was a letter neatly attached to the owl's leg. Harry took the letter of with caution and saw his name written in neat black lettering in handwriting that seemed vaguely familiar. Assured by the fact that he had seen that handwriting somewhere before, he opened the letter.

_Harry,_

_I shall be at the entrance to the cemetery in Godric's Hollow tonight at 10pm. Please meet me there Harry, I can help. It was Dumbledore's plan that I am to help you. Trust Me. _

_Rachelle Anne Bleaker_

Harry had never been more confused that he was right now. Who was Rachelle Bleaker? Why did the name Bleaker sound so familiar? How on earth did he know her handwriting? Rachelle's owl started to hoot at the closed window, Harry opened it letting the owl fly off into the distance. He slammed the window shut and made his way downstairs as quickly as his legs could carry him.

"Ron! Hermione! Wake up!" Harry called out once he'd reached the living room.

Neither Ron nor Hermione were impressed at being woken up so suddenly but Harry didn't care. Thrusting the letter into Ron's hand he began to tell the story of how he came to get it.

"Bleaker's a Death Eater name Harry!" Ron exclaimed once he'd finished reading. "They were the Death Eaters that completely disappeared when you-know-who did years ago."

So that's where Harry had heard the name before, but it still made no more sense to him. What was a Death Eater writing to him for? Worse still, how did he recognise the handwriting of a Death Eater?

"Rachelle Anne Bleaker!" Hermione shrieked. "R.A.B! The locket!"

Harry pulled the locket that he was still wearing out from underneath his clothes and took out the small severely creased letter within it. The handwriting on both letters was identical. They had found their mysterious R.A.B.

Harry insisted that he was going to meet Rachelle that night, but persuading Ron and Hermione that it was a good idea was proving to be a difficult task.

"A Death Eater is summoning you to the place you-know-who first tried to kill you and your not in the least bit suspicious?" Ron made a vain attempt to make Harry see sense.

Harry kept on telling him that Rachelle destroyed the Horcrux, that she couldn't be a true Death Eater. Harry knew deep down that this wasn't a trap, he couldn't explain it, couldn't understand it himself; but he knew that Rachelle was out to help him and he wasn't prepared to turn down any offer of help.

It was five minutes to ten o'clock and Ron and Hermione had finally caved into Harry. Grabbing his invisibility cloak from Sirius' room (which he had now claimed as his own) Harry felt that he was ready to go. The three of them stood on the top step just outside the door; Harry threw his invisibility cloak around the three of them. They all crouched down to prevent their ankles and feet from showing.

"Ready?" Hermione asked.

Ron and Harry both said yes and Hermione, being the best of them at apparition, turned on the spot taking the other two to Godric Hollow via side-apparition.

They arrived down the street from the graveyard's entrance. Even though he was having to walk crouched down with his knees bent Harry couldn't help but try and make the other two walk faster. Being back in his first home town felt like Christmas had come early to Harry. He'd always wanted to return and now he was finally home again. They walked down the narrow street as fast as they could manage. They saw no one along the way until the cemetery entrance came into view.

Harry, seeing her first came to an abrupt halt.

"Mum?" He questioned childishly.

Ron and Hermione soon understood what he meant. Standing at the graveyards entrance, with a slender figure and long dark auburn hair stood someone who, at the very least, was the exact image of Lily Potter.


	4. Chapter 4: RAB

_I own no rights to Harry Potter or any related characters or ideas._

**Chapter 4: R A B**

Harry was dumbstruck. He couldn't walk, he could barely breathe. There had been a time back in third year when he thought he saw his father from across the lake, but he hadn't been sure and it had turned out to be himself turned back in time. This was totally different; this was his mother standing at the entrance to her final resting place. Was it really her?

"Harry? Are you alright mate?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded and took one step forward, Ron and Hermione followed suit. Edging closer and closer the only sound he could hear was his own breath. Soon they were only a few metres away from her, staring her straight in the face; she looked so young, no older than Harry himself. The church bell started to chime, telling them that ten o'clock had arrived. Harry knew that his mother's ghost could not see him, even though he so wanted her to. Though, she couldn't be a ghost. She looked so solid, so real.

Suddenly Harry nearly yelled out in shock when he realised what his mother was wearing.

"Death Eater Robes!" He whispered violently in Hermione's ear.

He must have been heard because at that very moment she took off her Death Eater robes and placed them on the ground in front of her. She placed her wand on top of them.

"Harry Potter?" She called out, looking around. She raised one hand out in front of her and began to speak. "Harry, I hereby make an unbreakable vow to the fact that I will not pick up my wand or use another weapon to attack or even to defend myself against you; and to the fact that I am alone. Come out Harry, or both our lives are at risk."

Harry raised his wand and slowly stepped out of the cloak. She shrieked as she saw him appear.

"Who are you?" Harry asked; both his voice and his wand shaking.

Harry suddenly feeling slightly braver took a step forward.

"Rachelle Bleaker." She quivered. "I wrote the letter."

"I need more than a name!" Harry urged.

"Not here. I told you both our lives at stake here; we've got to be careful." Rachelle insisted.

"Where then?" Harry's annoyance clearly showed in his voice.

"Take my hand, I'll apparate you there"

Harry had trouble keeping his voice down when he argued that having an obvious Death Eater apparating him anywhere was a death wish. Rachelle simply and calmly took yet another unbreakable vow to the fact that she'd apparate Harry to safety. Satisfied by Rachelle calmness and control of the situation he agreed to go with her as long as Ron and Hermione could come along. At this point Ron and Hermione revealed themselves from behind the cloak. The three of them were linked to Rachelle and as she started to turn on the spot, Harry realised the true insanity of what was going on. Where on earth was Rachelle taking them?

They turned up outside a small ordinary muggle house which, by evidence of the salty air, was somewhere by the sea.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked.

"My home." Rachelle smiled. "On the coast of South Wales."

Reality dawned on Harry. Rachelle was a Death Eater, her parents were probably one of the highest in Voldemort's league, and this was their house. Harry grabbed hold of Ron and Hermione and voiced his concerns, ready to apparate away.

"It's alright!" Rachelle claimed. "Yes, my parents are Death Eaters, but they worked for Dumbledore. They're on your side; on OUR side."

Harry, Ron and Hermione hesitantly followed Rachelle into the house. There was nothing to suggest that a Death Eater had ever even set foot into the place. It looked like the home of an ordinary muggle family. Photo's of Rachelle and her parents seemed to litter the place, just as they would in an ordinary family home. The only thing that concerned Harry was the difference between the Rachelle in the photos and the Rachelle that stood before him. The girl in the photos had jet black hair just like her parents and somehow was barely recognisable from the Rachelle who looked just like Lily Potter. Her obviously natural dark auburn hair was her main similarity to Harry's mum; with black hair she looked like a true member of the Bleaker household.

Rachelle led the three of them upstairs into her bedroom.

"So, Harry." She began. "Ask any question you like."

Harry paced the bedroom for several moments wondering which of his burning questions to ask first. Finally he settled on "How come you look so much like my mother?"

Rachelle took a deep breath.

"The same reason why you look so much like Dad." She sighed. "I'm your sister Harry."

The whole room plummeted into silence.


End file.
